


Abducted by the Lustzoids

by Vapula



Series: Lustzoids [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hermaphrodites, Impregnation, Mind Control, Mindfuck, One Shot, Other, POV Third Person, Pegging, Porn, Porn Watching, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Tentacle Dick, Triple Penetration, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapula/pseuds/Vapula
Summary: Four teens are abducted by aliens. But not by any kind of aliens, but the LustzoidsThese four are about to discover why that's their name.This is just a one shot, a prelude to a new series I'll be writing about the Lustzoids and their interactions with us humans.





	Abducted by the Lustzoids

She awoke in a totally white room, with a metallic shine to it. The teenager was by herself in a room with no furniture, other than a oval shaped bed that she laid upon.

It was weird and she got up, looking around for an exit. Her eyes fell upon an outline, where a door was but found no handle.

Thinking it automatic, she went towards the door. But it didn't move, so she knocked on it, again nothing and she kicked it. However it only resulted in her hurting her toes, and she hopped on one foot back to her bed.

Her name was Beth. She was seventeen, with curly blond hair and big blue eyes. The girl was fully developed, with nice bust and thin waist, with her ass barely covered by the short miniskirt. Beth looked around the silent empty room and wondered where and why she was here.

The last thing she remembered was being on the beach with her friends. The four of them together, just lazying about, then suddenly a bright light was above them. They were then picked up off the ground by a beam of light, naturally they freaked out, shouting and screaming. Until they were taken inside the object, where everything just went black.

That's when she awoke here, alone.

'What the hell is going on?' She thought to herself, looking around.

But the room offered nothing but silence and isolation. She whimpered to herself, her mind conjuring up nasty scenarios, as she sat on the weird bed.

Then she heard a mechanical whirl from up ahead. Her head looked up and found the door now opened, but five figures stood there. Beth's jaw dropped at the sight of them.

Fucking aliens!

Five little aliens, each grey skinned, with large craniums and big black eyes that were reflective, having no iris. Just a solid black pair of orbs, that reflected the light. Their faces were sunken, lacking a real nose, with their only being a pair of narrow slits in place. None had ears or even a mouth. Just had a flat surface where it should be. They were tall, but only up to her chest and were thin, with long thin limbs. Each hand had a thumb and two fingers. They didn't appear to have any kind of hair upon their persons.

They entered together, one carrying what looked to be a cup. Beth got up off the bed and backed away from them as they came over.

She shook, her thoughts running wild, as the door behind them shut and locked. Beth watched as the little greys came over, showing no hostility. But it was difficult to tell, as they didn't have facial expressions, being entirely stoic as they came close.

Her back was too a wall, they formed a half circle around her, trapping the girl. She thought about fighting them, but their aliens right? They'd have like, fucking laser guns or something similar.

So she stood frozen as the little guys (she assumed) stood before her. Each of them simply stared at the terrified girl, simply watching her reactions. Then the one holding the cup moved close to her and offered it.

Beth looked down at the thing, seeing the square shaped thing. Carefully she took it from the alien's grasp and looked inside. She found a crystal clear liquid within, water.

They were offering her a drink?

Looking back to them, they looked to her, with the one whom gave her the cup doing a drinking motion with his hands. The girl looked between them and it, then slowly raised it to her lips and drank the cold liquid.

She let out a sigh as the water rushed down her parched throat. Earlier she and the other three had been drinking a little alcohol, nothing heavy but it was nice to have something different.

Once it was downed she handed the cup, carefully, back to the bearer. He took the thing, his fingers grabbing it from above and then he moved away. She watched as the five left her alone, for the moment, heading to her little bed. The cupbearer then placed it on the bed. He then stood back with his comrades and waited.

Beth watched as they gave the thing a bit of space. Then she heard some hissing and whining, followed by her bed and cup lowering into the floor. A hatch slid open and they went down into it, to god knows where. She watched in amazement then confusion, as another more human bed appeared.

It was a valentine heart shaped bed, with bright red covers and enough space... for six.

Understanding the implications, Beth shook her head. "Um, no?"

They looked at her, turning away to stare and listen. "I'm not going to let you guys fuck me. I might be blond but I'm not easy."

The aliens looked to one another. She spotted little holes on the sides of their heads, in places where the ears should be. Another thing she noticed was that the sides of their skulls seemed to light up and pulse. It was dark pink in colour, though very faint.

Again they returned to staring at her, watching calmly and silently. Feeling more unnerved and freaked out, Beth went to retry the door again, ignoring them.

But as she headed over to the door, she was hit by sudden heat. She blushed as her body became warmer, a fire in her breast suddenly ignited, and it all gathered towards her sex. Her pussy began to ache and moisten, she stilled as her breathing became laboured and in pants. Beth fell to her knees, a hand moving under her skirt to rub at her clothed labia, which was running like a faucet.

She moaned and whimpered as a finger rubbed it, she bit her lip to stop herself from making noise. Then she heard hissing from behind her.

Turning her head around, she was reminded that she wasn't alone. The five aliens watched her, eyes still reflecting the scene of her on her knees. She was bent over slightly, allowing them to see under her skirt. They gaze laid upon her camel toe, the lips pressing against the fabric, making the males horny.

Beth watched as they began to strip out their one piece spacesuits. The white uniforms were moved away, and she gaped at what she seen.

They didn't underwear and their bodies were thin, with little fat or muscle. But her eyes were upon the cocks between their legs. Each of the aliens were well endowed, having a penis that was eight inches long, with a pair of hairless testicles behind them. The dicks were grey in colour, with the foreskin pulled back, to show the red coloured glans that oozed out precum for her.

The teen watched, her eyes seemingly hypnotised by the sight of their cocks. She somehow managed to stand up, her legs shaking as she walked back to them. They waited and watched, fingers stroking their lengths, as she climbed onto the bed.

Soon she was surrounded, having a cock on all sides, each one shaking before her. Beth felt her body already reacting to the circumstances, her mouth opened and her tongue flicked out. She licked at the hot tip of a alien dick, her tongue tasting the clear liquid of his precum. They hissed in pleasure, and she looked up to see a mouth on his face now.

Apparently they did have mouth, they were just lipless and blended in with their flesh.

So she started to lick around his engorged head, finding him no different than human men. The red tip and shaft were soon coated in her saliva, as she ran her tongue up and down. She went lower and lower, until her tongue was at the aliens big grey sacks.

She gave them a nice lick, making him growl at her. Then she took one into her mouth, sucking on his juicy sack, fondling it inside her mouth. Her tongue tasting his nuts, as she sucked on his ballsack, and a hand gave his member a good jerking. The alien let out some kind of moan, or at least she thought it was.

Beth sucked on both his testicles until she let them go. Then she had tongue lick the underside of his dick, until she reached the head. Once there she opened her mouth wide and took in his cock. She blew him gently, her mouth adjusting to his size before slowly adding more of him inside. The alien huffed and sighed as she sucked on his cock, her head bobbing lightly and slowly. She was careful not to shove more of him inside, taking in little by little and slowly enjoying herself.

The others however started to move about. She found her hands having to stroke a pair of dicks, while her rear end was lifted up.

Once she was kneeling, now she was slightly bent over in a doggy style way. Though her legs were spread wide, and she felt the aliens taking off her panties, pulling them apart until they tore.

With them gone, a pair of greys ogled at her bare pussy and anus. They seen her neatly trimmed cunt, overflowing with her juices, while her ass was relaxed. The two then made a agreement, via telepathy.

One of them went underneath her, on his back and faced up at her vagina. She was then lowered upon his face, directly on his hidden mouth.

Beth's eyes went wide, as she felt a forked, blue tongue slither inside. It was thinner than hers, but seemed to have more fluid movement, as wriggled and jiggled inside. The thing was also longer, traveling up her inner walls, tasting her valley and licking at her birth canal. She moaned, but her mouth was still sucking dick, so it went by mostly unheard.

Then she felt the second alien. He went to her anus, where she felt his tongue at her puckered rosebud. His was more pointed and thicker feeling, than the one below.

After a moment of rubbing in circles at her outer ring, she felt the tongue ease into her asshole. Her eyes went wide, as she had never allowed anyone to touch that place before. It was supposed to be exit only after all. But here she was being anally rimmed by a alien.

His thick tongue slowly moved inside her asshole. Easily, the pointed tip passed through the pucker, and set about cleaning and widening her rear for him. He ate her out, his tongue inside her tight shitter, moving around as she deepthroated her own alien.

She was able to shove the full dick into her mouth and down her throat. Her thoughts were all about satisfying cock and herself. Beth was soon sucking on his length, her hands still jerking the other two, while below she was being serviced herself. She sucked, slurped and licked at the his cock, as she slowly blowed him.

Her movements were slow and carefully, still giving her throat and mouth time to adjust to his size and girth. The feeling of his member sliding in and out her jaws, made the girl proud of herself. She loved sucking dick, especially ones as big as his. Beth wondered if they'll be taking her away afterwards.

Things then changed as the two below her, stopped eating her out. The pair moved on to begin the next part of fun, and withdrew their tongues.

Beth's pussy ached as it pulsed with longing and need. She felt an alien lift her up by the waist and then the one below her moving.

He put himself into a position until his shalong was pointed up at her needy hole. Beth was then lowered slowly on to the hot dick. She stopped sucking to gasp, at the feeling of his organ touching her soft lips. The pain in her groin subsided at the feeling of his cock at her outer folds. His pulsing bulbous head, pressed up at her labia, carefully she was lowered onto it.

She moaned out loud at the feeling of his impressive member, entering slowly into pussy. A horny pant left her mouth as she felt his dick slip inside her void. He was soon filling her completely, his large cock pushing further inside her, until he made her complete. Beth had never had such a large prick like this before, his long penis easily pressing against her wombs entrance. She seen stars as he hit a spot, the place that few men could ever hit inside her.

But he did, easily as his cock rested deep inside her. Couldn't speak or move, as the alien began to thrust from below her. He slowly started to fuck her, taking his time as he pulled back and shoved back in. His dick kept hitting that G-spot, each strike and thrust into her, always making its mark.

Before she could do anything else, she felt another cock. This time it pressed against her backdoor, making her have a short moment of alarm.

"W-Wait! Do-ack!" Was all she said, as the alien slowly began to insert his dick into her anus.

She whimpered as his large, imposing cock was slowly pushed inside. Soon the dick was traveling up her back passage, it's size expanding her pooper, as it went. Beth gasped as he went deeper into her ass, sending out mixed signals of pleasure and discomfort. Her pussy was still being pounded from below, and she swore that both cocks touched one another as they went. Only when he was fully inside, did the alien start to gently fuck her, being careful not to tear her asshole up... yet.

Inside he slowly dragged and pushed his length, easing up her back passage with each slow stroke. Beth panted as her pussy and anus were both used, she soon found her mouth full once more as the alien from earlier quickly had her resume sucking. Though this time, he took full control by moving his hips back and forth, shoving his dick inside, with his low hanging balls slapping at her chin from underneath.

Beth didn't protest, or even care as she simply took it. Her mouth, groin and anus sending out a number of mixed signals. She experienced discomfort, followed by shame, then heat and to top them all off pleasure. The girl enjoyed it as she felt every orifice being filled and used.

Both aliens below her were rutting like dogs, slamming and ramming their cocks in and out. The two, whom she still jerked, also moved to her head.

She stopped sucking on one dick and was instead offered three. Here she took turns with each, kissing and licking them, like trying a buffet. Then she sucked on them on them, teasing the head of the knobs with her lips, teeth and tongue, before sucking on the glans.

They allowed her to do as she pleased, at first. But then they held her head and she looked up at them with her eyes. She seen herself in them, her lips around a cock and her face flushed.

The one who's dick she sucked, pulled his cock to her mouth and then the other two placed there's near his. The three cocks laid against each other, before her eyes, what they wanted being clearly, than any language.

So opening her jaws as wide as she could, Beth took in the trio of cocks, which was only the glans and began to blow them. A light growl was heard from each of them, but she ignored it and like a good little slut, started to suck on their dicks as best as she could. It was difficult as she couldn't shove all three down her throat, but she was able to tease and play with the heads at least.

They prodded and poked at her throat, each trying to push in further, but were denied. Still they rubbed one another together, as they started to thrust slowly against each other.

Beth could feel nothing other than pleasure from every angle. Her body and senses were overloaded with it, so much in fact that she couldn't control herself anymore.

Her pussy soon clenched and constricted, along with her anus, around the thick men meat inside her. The teens cunt ended up squirting out her load, just as the aliens in both her holes did the same.

She felt their cocks both throb and vibrate inside, then the feeling of having her womb and bowls filled with seed. The cum of the two was fired up inside her, flooding her womb with blue sperm, while her back passage soon became like a dam. It was filled up with a river of cum, but clogged by the grey cock inside.

The one in her pussy was a bit better, letting some seed spill out and run down the shaft. They stayed inside her awhil, together. Each one finishing off their respective orgasms, before the one in her ass was pulled out.

He withdrew the dick, allowing his anal creampie to flow out, like water from a tap. She felt his baby batter spill out of her anus, a pleasant feeling when covered to have been filled up.

But before anything else could be done, the cocks in her mouth were taken away. She whined a little at that, but seen the three aliens jerking their shalongs.

They beat their shafts with both hands, lips curled back in a snarl and eyes betraying nothing. She knew what was to happen and opened her mouth, waiting for it.

Soon the three as one came.

Their cocks each shot out ropes of blue sperm, thick strands fired and flew onto her. Landing in her hair and face, covering her in their sticky goo. Some went into her mouth, where she swallowed it and found it surprisingly sweat tasting, instead of the usual salty taste. It was a welcome difference and only made her swallow it with ease, as even drank down their cream from the tip of ones dick.

He managed to stop himself from cumming some more, until her lips wrapped around the head. Once she had he let loose a steady stream of sweat cum into her belly. His balls were soon emptied of his love juice, along with the others and they took a step back.

Beth sat there, still being penetrated from below, with a bloated tummy. She had a glazed look in her eyes, a perverted smile on her lips and a empty mind. They read her mind, but noted nothing other than exhaustion and bliss, making each very happy with themselves.

With that they pulled her off their friend, then allowed her lie down. After changing back into their spacesuits, they ensured that she was slumbering and then went to deflate her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke inside a mostly dark room, with their being shadows on all sides. Only a light above him provided illumination, but it was solely for himself.

That's when he noticed certain changes about himself. He was completely naked, lying on a metal cold table, with his hands clamped down beside him. His legs were propped up and opened, like he was a woman giving birth, held and locked in place by metal clamps, like on his wrists.

Garry looked around, shaking and panting in fear. His green eyes searched around for any kind of answer as to where the hell he was. But nothing other than the black abyss was around him, his narrowed to see into the gloom but found nothing.

Then he heard a whirling noise.

The metal table he was on began to move, having his torso propped up. His legs remained opened and his asscheeks were apart, as he sat up in a slightly uncomfortable position.

Looking around he heard another mechanical noise, this time from above. He looked up to find a monitor, descending down to him. It was silvery in colour and currently blank, showing only a black screen to him. Garry watched as it stopped a few inches away from him, allowing the teen to still see his chest, belly, flaccid cock, and legs below him.

That's when the monitor flickered to life. It suddenly turned on, static at first, a screen of nothing but annoying buzzing sound. Then it changed into a video, making his eyes go wide as he seen what it was.

In the video stood a woman, a European one, with fiery red hair, light green eyes and light skin. She smiled while standing in a bedroom... naked.

His eyes spotted her neat trimmed pussy, the little bush of hair and she sat on the bed, opening her legs. He was given a full view of her cunt, her slit there just waiting for his face to be buried in it.

But that's when another character came into view.

A large black male stepped into view, he then leaned down to give the woman's cunt a nice lick. The camera showed his thick tongue outside, lapping at her folds.

Garry watched, his body doing the natural thing. His penis became erect, standing up straight and hard, as his hands went to touch. But couldn't, still restrained by the clamps and he whined as he watched the man taste the ginger minge.

Another machine sound was heard and he caught of something. From below a new apparatus appeared from the table. It was a cylinder like object, with a see-through glass. Garry spotted a type of spongy looking substance inside, pink in colour and looked squishy. At the end of it was a long hose leading to somewhere below him, possibly back into the table.

The thing looked more like a fleshlight, as it rose up and revealed a hole for his prick. That thought was proven true as it went over his cock.

It's tight hole pressed against the tip of his dick. It seemed to tease him lightly, prodding up and down, before slowly moving down and having his dick penetrate the thing.

"Fuck!" He groaned out, as it pushed down on his cock.

Soon he was inside the snug fleshlight thing, until he was balls deep. It was warmer than he thought, soft and almost tissue like, as it felt roughly like a woman's pussy. Like a real virgins tight lane, he should know. His eyes were soon able to refocus and he could clearly see his dick inside the cylinder.

The tight walls around it, offered a fair amount of comfort and friction as the thing started to move. He gasped as the fleshlight began to rise and fall, like a girl riding him.

His fell upon the computer screen once more, where he was greeted by other videos. He was soon bombarded by different scenes of different couples. Many of varying ages, gender and ethnicity. Most of the videos were point-of-view (POV), allowing him to imagine himself being there, as his dick was being pumped. Others showed in third person, were of his secret fetish: interracial couplings. Specifically a black man, with a white woman.

He watched, unable to look away or want too as he stayed there watching. The silent room was filled with his moans and dirty talk, as he watched the videos of porn. His dick was being pumped slowly, in beat to the scenes of slow fucks he watched before him.

Garry wasn't afraid, nor was he questioning anything anymore, as he laid there watching the monitor. His breathes came out in horny husks, as he watched content and relaxed with himself.

So relaxed was he, that another object appeared, without his knowledge. He didn't see, nor hear the next thing to come out the table.

A penis shaped, metallic tentacle appeared. It was long and hard, with a knot, like a dogs, at the base, with a thick tube connecting it to the table below. The thing was made of a fleshly material and was self lubricant, having the tip of it constantly leaking out a fresh supply of precum to use.

The human male didn't notice it, as the thing went up and to his anus. Garry had enough sense to feel something at his asshole. He felt something soft and dripping wet, rubbing his pucker, poking it gently. He looked down but only seen the cylinder thing, still pumping his shaft, at a steady pace.

It wasn't until the videos changed to show a man being pegged by a woman, or male on male action, did he realise what it was just outside his back passage.

Before he could have enough sense to protest, he felt it slowly move in. A cry of shock escaped his lips, as he felt the dog like penis move into him. It easily entered his backdoor, the self lubrication helping a ton, as it eased the boy's opening for it to push inside. Garry blushed and gritted his teeth as his anal cherry was being picked, by a dog like, robotic tentacle.

He felt the thing pushing further, being stopping at the knot beneath its upper length. He felt the knot and his eyes went wide as he laid there, his dick herder than ever before.

Never had he experimented with his ass before. No fingers, toys or even the thought crossing his mind, as he felt the fake dick inside him twitch.

Every inch was warm and fleshly, not hard nor hurtful. Inside his butt felt wet and his prostate was tickled by the tip of the cock, that sat quiet within his anus. He only laid there, mouth hanging open, his dick still being pumped slowly, as the videos played.

Garry noticed the videos foretold his predicament. Right now they showed a man being pegged, a woman simply standing still, her strapon inside his ass. But she hadn't begun thrusting yet, only leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"Do you like that, puppy?"

"Yes mistress."

"Love the feeling of my cock inside your boycunt?"

"Yes mistress."

"Do you want me to fuck you, hmm?"

"Yes. mistress."

"Yes ... what... mistress?"

"Yes please mistress." The man moaned. "Please fuck my boypussy, please breed my hole, mistress."

And that's what the woman began to do, dragging out the dildo and shoving it back in. The mans moans and cries for more answered by her repeated thrusts.

Garry didn't understand why the scene only made him harder, and why he wanted to be that guy right there. But he didn't have time to muse, as he felt the cock starting to move.

It dragged itself back, leaving only its tip inside, then swiftly moved back in. He gasped at the feeling of the tip of the false prick, hitting his prostate, though only by a little. It started to thrust in and out his anus, it fucked him at a steady pace, like he would do himself.

His mouth was open in pants and gasps, as each stroke into his ass was sending out a burst of pleasure. He had never felt this before, as both his cock and ass were each giving him pleasure he hadn't yet explored.

He laid there as he watched the videos, enjoying the sights and sounds. His cock was still being massaged and he felt the machine increasing its tempo, just as the dick in his asshole was doing the same. The worked in unison, in perfect precision, which only a machine could achieve with such ease.

The worked him together, easily bringing the boy to his end. He couldn't help it, as his cock suddenly creamed inside the fleshlight. His eyes watched as his dick pulsed and throbbed inside the thing, the area above his member, suddenly being filled with seed. White sperm was shot up and stayed stuck at the top of the cylinder, swimming in purgatory.

But then it was simply extracted by the tube, vacuuming it up and down the thing. He sighed to himself as he laid there, feeling a little spent. But the thing refused to let go of his member, instead the dick in his asshole started to pound him faster and harder.

Each hit of it, keeping his cock harder and straighter, as he groaned at the feeling. His eyes returned to to the videos watching absentmindedly, as he was once again being milked at his cock.

He would cum five more times, his voice hoarse and balls nearly emptied entirely of seed. It was a wonder he had any left inside at all. But he noticed a change in the machine, as the doggy dick in his butt was soon threanting to knot him. Panting and drained, his mind lost to lust and pleasure, he eagerly awaited for the thing to move in.

Soon he felt the dick push further than before, having its large knot inside of him. He choked out a cry so shock, as the knot was forced into his shitter, passing through with some resistance. It moving inside of him only made the teen cum for the sixth time.

But then he felt it.

The dog cock started to ejaculate itself. He suddenly felt his insides being flooded by a sea of cum, the knot inside him forcing it flow up and away inside. His body was suddenly filled with alien seed, the blue coloured cum, heading up his bowls and settling itself. It was a continuous river that happened, a rush of blue sperm running up his back alley, as he felt it filling him up.

It was awhile before the fleshlight came off his now sore, softened penis. While the dog dick came out, only after the knot lessened enough to do so. Once it had, it pulled and slid out his gaping anus with little effort and the boy passed out from everything. His eyes remained open, but the light in them was dimmed and laid there unresponsive and quiet.

The monitor still played, with the steady flow of cum squirting out his asshole the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could only shake in her bonds with fear. Quaking and shuddering as she kneeled down on a solid metal surface, waiting for her kidnappers to do whatever they wanted. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of what was going to happen to her.

Kelly was slightly sobbing after having woken up in a unknown location and with a ballgag in her mouth. Her hands were held above her head, held by strange bracelets around the wrists. The same was true for her ankles, having a thin band around them, that restricted her movements. Strangely enough she didn't see any chains, ropes or something connecting the bracelets to each other, or above her. Yet she couldn't even pull her hands down to her chest or even apart, the same for her legs, nor could she stand or bend.

So she sat and waited on the cold table, her knees and arms sore from the strain. Then a whirl was heard from behind, causing her to look over her shoulder.

Her eyes went wide as she spotted four aliens walking inside. Each looked like a perfect copy of each other, though the fourth was different.

For one they were taller, being as big as a human adult. Unlike the others whom were short, being only as high as the teens chest. They were also green skinned, unlike the little greys, and had a pair of antenna atop their head. Twin little things, that had red orbs at the end. Like the smaller trio, they had big black eyes, with no pupils or iris. Her head though looked more softer, though still sunken in look. Her hands also had an extra digit, meaning she had three fingers, plus a thumb, unlike the greys.

But what really stood out about them was their chest. It was a female, having a large bust, which she couldn't help but gawk at the size of her chest, constrained beneath a spacesuit of white.

They didn't speak as they closed the distance, heading towards Kelly whom struggled in her bonds. But found herself unable to move and at their mercy.

She watched as the greys began looking her over. Their long fingers and soft hands touching her bare flesh, making the girl feel dirty. They explored her body, each alien groping her skin, enjoying the feeling of her softness. Their hands went to her bare tits, a smaller bust when compared to the green skinned one behind her.

Kelly let out a muffled protest, but couldn't say anything cause of the gag. Instead she tried shaking herself, telling them: No!

But they ignored her and resumed their touching and stroking. Fingers grasped her small mounds, making her eep, as she felt the three digits pinch her tits. Each breasts being groped and nipples being pulled, making her thankful for the gag as she couldn't moan out loud.

Then she was suddenly left alone and moved. The bracelets around her hands, suddenly moved down and then between her legs. She found herself bent over, her ass and pussy on display, as if presenting it to them.

She struggled some more but couldn't move, as her restraints refused to, the metal impossible to brake. Instead she tried to figure out what was going to happen, by looking around.

The green alien she couldn't see at all, and had in fact been rather quiet. A pair of greys stayed in front of her face, each watching with interest.

But then she seen third take something out pocket. Slowly he pulled out what looked like a dildo in his hand. It was a triangular looking thing, with little bumps upon the smooth, wet surface. It wriggled around, showing its flexibility to the terrified teen, whom quaked as it began to spin, like a drill.

He then moved around behind her, ignoring her pleading gaze or muffled cries. The alien went around until he was at her asscrack. 

She felt the tip of the drill like dildo at her exit only area. Her body shook and she wriggled trying to convey, that she didn't want this. But the alien ignored her, and turned on the thing at a low power.

It's twisting and slippery point, was soon able to pass through rear. Kelly let out a mix of moaning, groaning and protests, as she felt the slow turning dildo enter inside. The twisting dildo, easily travelled up and through her back passage, the little bumps on it tickling her anal walls. She felt the thing going further, it's soft form cleaning out her anus, while fucking her.

The alien pushed it all the way in, until only the handle remained outside. It's silver stick remained standing out her butthole, it churning inside the girl as she laid there. Her eyes were wide open, pleasure and humiliation flooding through her system, as she took the toy in. Kelly felt the thing vibrate within her, each vibration causing her to moan as it probed her anus.

Then the handle of the dildo began to change. From its sides emerged a pair of arms, thin metal clamps, that went and wrapped around her waist. She felt cold metal on her belly and wondered what was about to happen.

Soon the dildo began to move on its own. The arms connecting it to the clamp around her, began to pump the thing slowly inside her. She felt herself being fucked in the ass, her anal cavity being stretched, as the revolving dildo, drilled her anus, slowly moving in and out. Kelly laid there, in shock as she was being fucked by a machine and at how good it felt. She had used her fingers, but never anything as big as this, though that was about to change from this onwards.

The green female alien then came over, into her view. Her eyes looked up to the taller alien, undoing her spacesuit and having it fall to the floor.

Kelly gaped, if not for the gag, at what she seen when they spacesuit fell. Once the clothes hit the ground, she was shown the large tits, about a F, and the dick between their legs.

It was a foot long, like a horse's, green in colour and fully erect, with a blue mushroomed head, poking out the sheath. Kelly also spotted a pussy behind it, but didn't have enough time to think about it, as the hermaphrodite alien went behind her.

The table she was on was also lowered, a little, and then green alien got behind her. They waited until the girl was at the right height and angle, then positioned her shalong at the girl's, aching sex. Kelly felt the large thing touching her pussy, the huge dick pressing at her entrance, ready to ram right in.

She felt something strange overcome her. Her thoughts and fears were replaced, by a relaxed and accepting mentality. The green alien female's antenna were glowing, as she calmed the girl with her telepathy.

Once she was sure the teen was complacent, she slowly inserted her horse dick. The foot long cock was moving up the girl's birth canal. Widening and making her cringe at the feeling of the foot long thing inside her. Her belly did flips and butterflies appeared in her tummy as the thing moved further. One could see the imprint of the dick inside her cunt, as it moved deeper inside.

It wasn't until her full length was inside, did the futa begin to move. Her thrusts were slow and hard, emphasising her length and girth, as she bred the human with her dick. She took her time, going slower compared to the drill dildo in the teen's anus.

They waited until Kelly's body had accepted her size, then she began to fuck. Her thrusts became more common and frequent, her slapping into the teen's rear, as she ploughed her pussy. The alien kept her telepathy, making sure the girl only felt pleasure, as she numbed any pain. This allowed her to furiously fuck the girl, rutting her rotten from behind, like a real stallion.

Her fierce hard strokes, sent out  shock wave of pleasure and euphoria for Kelly. Ever hit sent her closer and closer to the edge, the futas massive form looming over from behind, as they worked her whorish greedy hole.

Kelly couldn't think anymore, her mind clouded by lust and desire. Her asshole and pussy only sent out signals of pleasure to her shattered, cottencandy brain.

She climaxed soon after, her body unleashing a blast of cum as her inner walls tightened. Yet the alien continued to breed her, fucking the human as they orgasmed the whole time. Mouth crying out in passion, as her greedy holes were being used.

The ignored that and only sought to achieve her orgasm, soon.

They grabbed Kelly's head, pulling on her hair as they ploughed her from behind. As if she were being ridden, the dick inside her still thrusting and pounding, battering at the entrance to her womb. Her dick punching and expanding the insides of her bitch, enjoying the feeling of the humans cunt, finding it roughly similar to their females, though a little more moist.

Still though she enjoyed it, as the girl's tight valley gripped her length. She couldn't wait to sample more of them in the near future, as these four humans have proven to be rather excellent.

Maybe they could try finding a MILF or two next time, or screw up someone's sexual desires?

Then the alien hermaphrodite came.

With a final thrust she unleashed her seed into the girl. Her green cock blasting out a force of lime green coloured cum, like flames from a flamethrower. It rushed up, swarming into her womb, drowning out her eggs in alien seed, that swam to create a hybrid between them. The dick pulsed as it milked itself dry, ensuring that the girl was firmly impregnated and the alien superior finished.

Once she was finished, the alien pulled out its sticky, softening penis. The retreated back into its sheath, as they watched the girl's pussy. It was gaping, with enough room to place a fist inside and she wouldn't feel it, unless they went further in. Her sperm flowed out the pussy, like a waterfall, down to the table and floor.

With her urges satisfied, the captain of the ship went to fill out a report. Leaving the males to clean and have a little fun, not that they would feel the girl's pussy though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final member of the four awoke in a room, much like Beth did. Though unlike Beth he wasn't alone, as he looked around to find an alien inside with him.

They were a tall thing, about his height, with pink skin and white eyes. They had a large head, with a pair of antenna, which each had a blue orb on the end of them. White eyes and no noticeable facial features, though they looked more softer and smooth. Her figure was more lithe and feminine, and she had a nice pair of tits, under her spacesuit. Her hands had a thumb and three fingers, though the digits were longer.

Carl looked to the alien with fear and interest. He watched as she came over to him and sat on the heart shaped bed with him. She crawled over to him slowly, he backed away and she stopped. The alien female then had her antenna glow, which made him slightly more relaxed.

So replaced in fact that she was able to close the distance. Once she was close, she brought his mouth to the area where hers was supposed to be. At first his lips kissed a soft, smooth surface of skin, but they parted and a mouth appeared.

Her tongue left her mouth and entered his. His eyes went wide in shock as he felt her thinner tongue, touched his own, tasting and teasing him. Carl was timid at first, simply allowing the pink skinned creature to do as she pleased, then he joined in.

His tongue was soon set to task, exploring her own mouth. His muscle recoiled at her sharp pointed teeth, that made him retract the thing. She resumed the kiss, pushing him onto his back, she climbed atop him, their eyes closed together as got lost in the moment.

He had his hands wandering touching her soft form, until they went to her busty mounds. That's when his fingers stopped, but the alien creature had his hands resuming the task. She had her fingers running up and down his chest, as they rubbed his stomach and snaked into his trousers. Carl felt the alien grasp his cock, his hot erection pressing against his underwear and trousers. She gripped his length, stroking it slowly and gently as they played tonsil hockey.

Part of him thought this was moving rather fast, but another part of him thought. 'Hey of this alien kidnapped me to fuck, then why should I resist?'

So he broke off the kiss, pushing her back gently. She moved off him, her hands letting go of his cock, as she got off the bed and watched. He started to nearly tear off his clothes, throwing them away until he laid nude before her.

Her white eyes watched him, her face in stoicism, as she watched in silence. Then she started to take off her blue spacesuit, unzipping the thing from the front. It cane undone, falling to the ground in a heap and allowing E cupped breasts to fall out.

Carl couldn't keep the smirk off his face as spotted her thin frame and large jugs. Her pink pussy already wet, leaking out precum, as he laid on the bed. His dick became harder as the slender pink alien stood on one leg, while lifting the other upwards. She gave him a full display of her cunt, the male stroked himself as she then brought the leg down to turn around and jiggle her rump. Her skin was like jelly, as she shook her ass at him.

It made him whine as he watched her, teasing him lightly, until she climbed back on the bed. He was about to simply grab and pin her down, but she stopped him with a hand. Then she had him lie down on the bed as she moved atop him.

The alien had her vagina above his head, while her face hovered over his cock. He was reminded of her teeth, but before anything could be said, she took his member into her mouth. When started to bob her head, her tongue tasting his shaft as she went, he forgot about it and laid there beneath her.

That's when she lowered her cunt on to his face. The human male soon had his mouth full of minge and had his own tongue darting out to lick her supple pussy. She rocked her hips a little, letting him know he was doing well, as her head sucked on his length. At times Carl would thrust his hips up, to have her deepthroat him, though he needn't have bothered, as she could do it with ease.

They sixty nined each other for sometime, each lost in the moment. So lost were they that Carl didn't realise that he wasn't touching the bed anymore. He stopped licking at and in her folds, then turned his head. To his astonishment, he was floating in the air with her.

The two stopped touching each other, as Carl marvelled at how they were floating above the bed. It was like antigravity or some kind of levetation, as only they were in the air. The bed sheets and pillows remained down below, as the two floated above.

His eyes returned to the pink alien whom then gestured for him to come over. He found himself swimming in place, he couldn't move from the area of space he occupied, only having himself turn upside down. She then taught him how to move, by doing slow strokes or movements, as rapid ones only made him spin.

As if swimming in a pool, he carefully moved closer to her, where she turned around. The alien presented her pussy to him, shaking her ass once more.

He didn't hesitate as he gripped the flanks of her ass and pulled her to him. Her bare cunt then cne into contact with his cock, the wet slit touching the underside of his shaft. He started to grind himself at her entrance, rubbing his penis on her folds. The alien returned it, raising and lowering her rear on his cock, stimulating the two of them together.

Carl then lined up his dick at her quivering entrance. His engorged head, touching her narrow slit and sending a spark of joy out between them. Then he slowly started to insert his cock, pushing his penis into her, at a steady rate and pace. The alien let out a hum as the human's dick started to push inside her, his cock sending out pleasure as it touched her nerves and travelled further up. As he pushed further in, he found her no different than a regular human, though she didn't appear to be experiencing any discomfort. Then again it was difficult to know what she was thinking or experiencing.

Only when he was balls deep did he start to move. He pulled his shaft back and slowly moved back, taking his time and savouring the feeling of her pussy, around his length. She didn't speak or make any sounds as he slowly thrusted in and out of her, so he did so instead.

When he felt himself and her ready, he started to steadily increase his tempo. His thrusts became more common, more fast and rough as he held her at the waist. His fingers held them in place, as the two floated together above the bed, drifting slightly. She soon started to move her ass back on his thrusting shaft, the two working together to bring each other to climax.

They fucked and rutted with passion, each of them enjoying the moment between them. Then the alien changed it up and began to move. Carl watched as she turned herself around fully, doing the splits, while twisting around a 180°, until she was on her back, facing him. His knob was still inside the whole time, making him gasp, as she moved around giving his cock a pleasant cause of friction.

With her on her back he was given a full view of her tits once more. Her busty mounds were like watermelons, juicy fruity things, that had his mouth latch onto the light blue teats. He still resumed thrusting into her, as his mouth bit her nipples, having them chewed between his teeth. One of his hands went to the neglected breast and started to rub and pinch its tit.

His cock thrusted into her, her pussy gripping and squeezing the thing as he went. They floated over to a nearby wall, where she had her back to it. She used it to lean against and wrap her legs around his waist. With him now trapped and willing, she had her antenna glow. He didn't notice as he was busy humping her and tasting her tits, switching between each breast.

A mechanical whirl caused him to stop and look. Behind the alien the wall moved, like a shutter rising upwards to show the endless black void of space. Stars were dotted around, but the most important thing he seen was the planet: Earth.

The ball of life from where he came, sat down below in harmony with the universe. Carl had only seen such things from movies and the like, but now he couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

He was really in space, on a starship.

His thoughts were interrupted by the alien kissing him again. Remembering her presence, he started to resume his task of fucking her, against the window, whilst the two were locked in combat.

This time his tongue didn't fear her teeth, as it swiftly ran inside to take hers as hostage. The pair fought, his thicker muscle, against her thinner longer one. Unlike him she was to move hers in ways he hadn't thought possible. Her tongue wrapped his, coiling like a snake or constrictor. She then started to tug on his, as he moaned into her mouth, with her smaller voice being added, though he barely heard her.

She then felt herself nearing the edge and found he was the same. With that in mind, she pushed herself and him off the window and had them drift away, slowly.

He was now on his back, with the alien above him, lying upon his form. Until she broke off the kiss and began to ride him, as he thrusted up into her.

Carl felt it, the tension in his balls building up, the pleasure following behind. He knew it was going to happen, a fair amount of semen was about to be fired.

The thought of telling her entered his mind and he opened his mouth. But she only raised a finger, reading his mind, and instead had the pair lowered to the bed.

Once on its surface she began to ride harder than before. He laid under her, watching the alien woman acting like a cowgirl on a bull. Her hips rising and falling, while her pussy swallowed up his dick, before exposing it once more, only to eaten again.

It was to much for him to bare and Carl sat up burying his face and head in her chest. He groaned into her bosom as his balls clenched and his sperm was shot up and into her. The alien followed just after, though she rode out both their orgasms together. He nutted inside her as she still continued to fuck herself on his rock hard dick, trying to drain him of semen, as her pussy came.

The two then fell on the bed, lying together in silence. Carl drifted off soon after, with the alien leaving the room, her cunt overflowing with white human sperm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party of four friends awoke together on beach. They groaned and moaned as they each sat up and looked around.

None were sure what happened, as a few felt pain or soreness in them. Other than that they couldn't remember anything, other everything going black. Two of them, Garry and Kelly, were feeling shameful and mortified for some reason, while both Beth and Carl felt strange pride and joy.

Garry thought his ass, dick and balls hurt, with Kelly feeling the same way, though it was more her anus, than anything else. Beth was feeling a dulling ache in her sex and anus, but it was minuscule and soon unnoticeable. Carl was having the urge to have a shit eating grin, plastered onto his face, though he resisted it and looked to the others.

Shaking their heads and pledging to never drink again, the four teenagers went home together. Sore and exhausted the whole way.

Watching from a small cliff overlooking the beach stood a man in black. He watched them with knowing look behind his shades. His head turned to the stars above and seen one of the many lights moving differently, than the rest.

It went away from the planet and solar system. Heading back to the home world of the aliens, to make a report on their findings.

"This is agent Knight." He said into his head piece. "The Lustzoids have returned."


End file.
